Boliche Asado
Description Cuban stuffed pot roast Ingredients * 1 eye of round roast excess fat trimmed 4 – 5 lbs, about 4 x 9" * 1 cup sour orange juice If you don't have sour orange juice, substitute ¾ cup orange juice mixed with ¼ cup lime juice * 1 tbsp chopped fresh cilantro * 1 tsp chopped fresh oregano * 4 garlic cloves, peeled finely minced * ½ lb smoked slab bacon * 3 oz chorizo sausage * ¼ cup pimento-stuffed manzanilla olives * 3 tbsp olive oil * 1½ cups chopped white onion * 1 celery rib finely chopped * ¼ cup chopped green bell pepper * ¼ cup chopped red bell pepper * 1 cup peeled, seeded and chopped plum tomatoes * 1 cup Spanish sherry or dry red wine * 1 tsp ground oregano * ½ tbsp Spanish paprika * 1 pinch nutmeg * 2 bay leaves * salt and freshly ground black pepper to taste * 12 small new potatoes cooked * 5 carrots, peeled, cut diagonally 1" pieces cooked * chopped fresh parsley for garnish Directions # Cut a small lengthwise cavity in the heart of the roast, almost but not quite to the end of the meat. Mix together the sour orange juice, cilantro, oregano, and garlic, then rub mixture in the cavity and over the entire roast. Marinate, refrigerated, for 2 to 3 hours. Turn several times so that juices saturate all parts of the roast. # In the container of a food processor or blender, process the bacon, chorizos, and to a fine grind. Mix the contents with the marinade in a bowl. Loosely stuff mixture into the cavity of the roast by pressing it with a long-handled spoon as far into the cavity as possible. # Heat a large casserole that can be used on the stove as well as in the oven, then add olive oil. When olive oil is heated and begins to smell fragrant, add the roast and brown on all sides, turning with a large fork several times. Remove the roast to a separate pan and reserve drippings. # Preheat the oven to 325°F. # Add Onion, celery, and the green and red peppers to the reserved drippings. Combine well and then saute over medium-high heat until onions become translucent but not browned. Add plum tomatoes, sherry, oregano, paprika, nutmeg, bay leaves, and salt and pepper. # Return the browned roast to the casserole. Cover and bake for 2½ to 3 hours, basting constantly, until meat is fork tender. Do not turn off oven. # Remove the meat to a separate dish. Cool for at least 30 minutes. Place sauce in a bowl and refrigerate for a few hours. # Skim fat from surface of sauce with a large spoon, then place sauce in the container of a food processor or blender and process until liquefied. Pour into a 10-inch saute pan. Adjust seasoning. Add the cooked potatoes and carrots, then cover and simmer for about 5 minutes. # Using a very sharp knife so that roast does not crumble, carefully slice the roast into 20 to 24 pieces, each about ¼ inch thick. Place slices overlapping on a large ovenproof platter so that center filling shows. Cover tightly with foil so that meat does not dry out. Heat until warmed, about 15 minutes, then raise temperature to 350°F and heat for another 10 minutes. # Arrange potatoes and carrots around the meat slices, then spoon sauce over meat and vegetables and serve remaining sauce in a covered heated gravy dish. Garnish meat with freshly chopped parsley. Serve immediately Notes Category:Cuban Meat Dishes Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Beef round Recipes Category:Bitter orange juice Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Chorizo Recipes Category:Green bell pepper Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Green olive Recipes Category:New potato Recipes Category:Garlic Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Plum tomato Recipes